Happy Birthday, Alfredsan
by Solarina
Summary: Kiku wanted to give Alfred a very special birthday gift: himself. WARNING: Alfred/Kiku lemon ahead! Some Francis/Matthew near the end. Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters, PERIOD. This is a one-shot fic. It's my first yaoi lemon.


A/N: This has no historical reference whatsoever, and is not meant to be a serious representation of the countries. Last warning, extreme yaoi lemon ahead. Don't like, don't read. Simple. It's my first yaoi lemon, so go easy on me, please 0////0

* * *

Happy Birthday, Alfred-san

Even though July 4th was his birthday and was always exciting for him, Alfred couldn't help but feel completely exhausted by the end of the day. What, with all the partying and dancing, the confetti throwing, the fireworks show (1), and the cake fight.

(The whole thing started when Francis decided to be funny by swearing 'a little bit' of white frosting on the back of Arthur's neck. Arthur, on the other hand, did not think it was funny at all and managed to get some blue frosting in the Frenchman's hair. Francis tried to avenge his ruined hair by putting some red frosting on his fingers and making a grab for Arthur's own blond locks, but the British man ducked and Francis ended up getting the red frosting in poor Tino's blond hair instead.

The smaller man just let out a light "Eep!" while Francis was too shocked to remove his fingers from the Finn's hair. Bad mistake.

Berwald wasn't too far away and let me tell you, he was not a very happy person after watching the phenomenon. Francis soon found himself running around the house for his life as the large Swedish man went after him.

When the chase began, everyone, including the birthday boy himself, found themselves smearing cake all over each other. Even Wang Yao couldn't resist and found himself trying to cake his younger siblings. Ludwig was unwillingly dragged into the chaos when Veneciano wouldn't stop begging him to join, and also when the Italian hid behind him to take cover from Romano, who had thrown some white frosting at his younger brother. He hit Ludwig instead.

By the time it was all over, there was not a single nation that had unstained clothes; they had all been stained by frosting.  
Half of the guests said goodbye to Alfred, wished him a happy birthday, and went home. But the other half stayed longer to help him clean up.  
Once that was taken care of they also wished him a happy birthday and left for home.)

Now back to the main storyline…

Alfred glanced at all the presents on the long dining room table. He made a mental note to himself to really inspect Arthur's gift before opening it (he didn't want a repeat of the boxing glove incident).

Suddenly he heard small footsteps coming from the stairs. He walked into the hallway and looked in the direction of the stairs, but he saw no one there. He did, however, hear a familiar voice come from upstairs.

"Alfred-san?"

The blond walked closer to the bottom of the stairs. "K-Kiku?"

Alfred was surprised that he was still there. Actually, now that he thought about it, he never saw Kiku during the entire cake fight. He did see him at the very beginning of the party, when everyone was arriving, but after that the Japanese man seemed to have disappeared.

"Were you upstairs the whole time?" Alfred asked him as he remained at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes." Kiku answered, remaining upstairs.

"Why? The party was down here. You really missed out on some fun stuff, you know." said Alfred.

"I was waiting for the others to leave so I could give you a special gift, Alfred-san." said Kiku.

This caught the American's attention immediately. "A special gift? Really? What is it?"

There was a brief pause before Kiku said, "Wait there, I'm coming down."

Alfred heard Kiku's small footsteps as he made his way down the stairs. When he was halfway down the stairs and within eyesight, the blonde's mouth fell open.

When he saw Kiku at the beginning of the party he was dressed in his usual kimono, but now… but now… but now he was dressed in a COMPLETELY different outfit.

Kiku was now standing on the last step right in front of Alfred. The taller man's eyes grew wider and wider as they got a better look at the being before them.

Kiku was now wearing a Japanese schoolgirl uniform.

There was a small white ribbon in his raven-colored hair. The shirt was white and short-sleeved, the collar was navy blue, and there was a blue bow tied just below the front of it. The shirt did not reach the skirt all the way, which meant that some of Kiku's slim stomach was revealed to Alfred. The skirt itself was a dark blue and stopped just above Kiku's knees. White knee-high socks covered his legs and his feet were in black shoes with small heels.

Alfred had no idea how he was not getting a nosebleed from all of this. (Especially since the outfit added more to Kiku's moe.)

"Otanjōbi omedetō gozaimasu (2), Alfred-san." said Kiku.

Since he was still standing on the last step and Alfred was right in front of him, Kiku just put his hands on Alfred's broad shoulders, leaned forward, and planted a kiss on his lips. Alfred's eyes widened in surprise.

It was just a simple kiss, there were no tongues involved, but it wasn't exactly chaste either.

Kiku tried to move closer to Alfred by moving toward the edge of the step… Bad idea when you're wearing high-heels… He lost his balance and knocked Alfred down with him as he fell forward. The kiss broke as soon when Kiku cried out in alarm.

The smaller man ended up on top of the taller one, and both of them were lying on the floor.

Immediately, Kiku moved off of Alfred out of embarrassment and sat down on the floor instead. He hoped that the blond didn't see the huge blush that was spreading across his face.

Lucky for him, he didn't. Alfred rubbed the back of his head before sitting up.

"Kiku, are you alri—" When he looked at the smaller man he lost his voice.

Kiku was sitting up with his hands behind him, pressing down on the floor for balance, and both his legs were bent with his knees touching each other, allowing Alfred to catch a glimpse of what lied beneath the skirt.

This sight was enough to send Alfred flying a few feet away with a nosebleed. (It was too much moe for him!)

When Kiku saw the blond's unconscious form lying on the ground, he got up on his own feet and walked towards him. (He was careful not to trip on his shoes again). When he got to Alfred he kneeled on both knees beside him.

"Alfred-san, daijōbu desu ka (3)?" asked Kiku.

Poor America didn't respond. This worried the other male.

"Alfred-san, if you're tired from the party I can just change and go home. Just say something and I'll go ahea—Ara (4)!" Alfred suddenly regained consciousness (as well as miraculously recovered all the blood he lost) and yanked Kiku down by the collar of his shirt. Their lips were only inches away from each other as the blond held him in place.

"Who said I was tired?" asked Alfred.

Kiku felt the other's warm breath on his lips.

"You just caught me off guard, that's all." continued Alfred.

He let go of Kiku and stood up. The raven-haired male was disappointed at not getting a kiss, but he squeaked when he felt himself being swept off the floor and into a pair of strong arms.

Alfred whispered into his ear, "But you won't be catching me off guard again for the rest of the night. After all, I need to enjoy your gift that you put so much effort into."

"Does that mean you like it?" asked Kiku.

Alfred moved away from his ear. "Like it?! Look what it's doing to me!" He grabbed Kiku's hand and briefly placed it over the bulge in his jeans before letting go.

The smaller man couldn't help but blush a deep red when he felt its size.

Again, Alfred whispered in his ear. "I _love_ it."

He gently nipped Kiku's earlobe before starting his way up the stairs with his 'little, extra-special birthday gift.'

Kiku had his arms wrapped around Alfred's neck as he was carried bridal-style.

When the two were on the second floor, Alfred walked over to his bedroom door which was closed. But thanks to his strength, Alfred was able to open it with one hand while cradling Kiku with his other arm. Once the door was open, both arms were supporting Kiku again.

Alfred walked into the dark room and closed the door behind him with his foot. When he was standing beside his bed he gently laid Kiku down on the sheets so he could take off his shoes and socks.

Their only source of light was the moonlight that seeped through the thin curtains. Even so, Alfred's blue orbs could see Kiku perfectly. The raven-haired male felt so small underneath the blonde's passionate stare. Even in the poor light he could see the fire burning within those twin sapphire pools. It all made Kiku's face flush red all over again.

Meanwhile, Alfred was amazed at how beautiful Kiku looked in the moonlight. His skin looked as if it was glowing, his brown eyes had a sparkle in them, and it made it all the more inviting for Alfred.

Now barefoot, he climbed onto his bed and spread Kiku's legs so he could sit between them. He put his hand on the smaller man's cheek and let it travel down to his pink lips. His thumb traced them gently.

"Are you sure you want this, Kiku?" asked Alfred.

The Japanese man heard the concern in the other's voice. Alfred felt a small smile graze Kiku's lips as his thumb continued to trace them.

"Yes, I'm sure." said Kiku.

Alfred nodded his head slightly, took his thumb off the other's lips, and leaned down so he could claim them. They felt soft, like lavender. At first, their lips were just pressing against each other's, but then Alfred wanted more. He moved his tongue over Kiku's lips, demanding entrance. The smaller man obliged and opened his mouth. Alfred's tongue entered, and searched and tasted Kiku's mouth. He went over a few teeth and on the roof of Kiku's mouth before finding his tongue and playing with it. It didn't take long for the two to start battling for dominance. Alfred actually let Kiku win the first time, but at the second turn, he took control.

The two finally pulled back when their lungs reminded them of their need of oxygen. Both were breathing heavily.

Alfred sat up straight and looked down at Kiku. The red blush on his face went perfectly with the schoolgirl uniform.

The blond removed the white ribbon from the other's hair and tossed it aside so he could run his fingers through that raven-colored hair.

Kiku reached out to Alfred with both arms, practically begging him to lean down and kiss him again.

There was no way Alfred could've refused him so he obliged.

When their lips met again, Kiku wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and deepened the kiss. As their tongues found each other again, Kiku moved one of his arms off of the other's neck so he could take off the glasses, which he set down on the nightstand.

When they pulled away from each other both their faces were flushed, and the heat in the room was becoming unbearable.

Alfred moved back to the foot of the bed so he could take off Kiku's shoes. Once those were off and tossed to the side, he slipped off the white knee-highs, exposing Kiku's perfect legs to himself. The moonlight made them look as if they had the same texture as cream.

Alfred took Kiku's right ankle and kissed it on both sides, then his mouth traveled up his leg in a straight path while leaving a trail of kisses behind.

Kiku was propped on his elbows, watching the blonde's every move.

Alfred had to stop at his knee because the skirt was in the way. The smaller man let out a soft moan of disappointment at this. Alfred moved back up and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You're really impatient today, aren't you?" teased the American.

He put his hand on Kiku's chest and gently pushed him back flat onto the bed. He leaned down and kissed the other's jawline before making his way down to the neck. The raven-haired male stretched his neck to the side so that Alfred would have easier access.

Alfred planted an open-mouth kiss on the hollow before letting his tongue run a path up and down it. Kiku let out a shaky breath when Alfred started to suck on his neck.

The smaller man also took the time to try to slip off the bomber jacket that the blond always wore. The American moved his arms out of the sleeves to help, but his mouth never left Kiku's neck. Once the jacket was off, the Japanese man threw it aside where it joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Alfred's mouth finally detached from Kiku's neck but only so he could slip off the other's shirt. The Japanese man helped by stretching his arms above his head. The taller man slipped it off and over his head without a problem. The shirt also joined the pile of discarded clothes on the floor.

Kiku didn't think it was fair that Alfred still had his own white shirt on, so he used his elbows to push himself up and grasped at the fabric. The blond also stretched his arms above his head to help and the shirt came off easily.

Both were shirtless now.

Alfred attached his mouth to Kiku's neck again and sucked hard at the hollow, causing a gasp to emit from the other's mouth. The blond pushed the smaller male back onto the bed with his weight, but he was careful so he wouldn't crush him.

Alfred planted one last kiss on Kiku's neck before moving to his right shoulder and giving it the same treatment: kissing it… licking it… sucking it. Out of the corner of his eye, Alfred barely saw the red love mark he left on Kiku's neck; without the moonlight to help his limited eyesight, he would have never noticed that mark until morning.

Kiku felt Alfred smirk against his shoulder before feeling the blonde's teeth graze over his naked shoulder.

The blond stopped his ministrations on the right shoulder and switched to the left one. Again, the moonlight allowed him to see the love mark he made on Kiku's right shoulder.

Those marks were proof of what they did tonight. Alfred wanted Kiku to always remember this night whenever he saw those marks in the mirror. The blond didn't want to forget this night and neither did Kiku. They both wanted to remember this.

Alfred stopped his ministrations on Kiku's shoulder and moved down to plant a kiss on his collarbone. The blond then moved down further to plant even more kisses all over the other's chest. The smaller man whimpered when he felt the blonde's lips over his nipple. He moaned when Alfred started to suck at it and when he did the same to his other hardened nub. He closed his brown eyes to savor the feeling.

He put his hands in those soft blond locks and stroked it as Alfred made his way down to his stomach. The American decided to experiment by slowly running his tongue up and down Kiku's stomach. The result was Kiku tightening his grip on his hair and a few moans. Seeing that he found a sensitive part, Alfred continued with what he was doing.

He slipped one hand beneath Kiku's skirt and felt just how aroused he was making him. He stroked the smaller male through his underwear while still running his tongue up and down his stomach. Kiku's eyes flew open at this and he ran his fingers through the blond locks faster.

"Ah… A-Alfred." he closed his eyes again.

Said blond began to move his tongue in a circle around Kiku's navel as he slipped off the underwear from beneath the skirt and tossed it aside.

One of Kiku's hands left the blond locks to grasp the sheets when Alfred took hold of his member. When the blonde started moving his hand up and down the length he also flicked his tongue into the smaller male's navel.

The hand that was just grasping the sheets was no at his mouth, trying to muffle the moans that escaped from his lips.

Alfred moved his hand faster and flicked his tongue into the other man's navel two more times before moving down and taking the tip of the length into his mouth.

Kiku gasped and opened his eyes. He gently bit down on his index finger as Alfred took more of him into his mouth. The smaller man continued to run his fingers through the soft blond locks with his other hand. However, when Alfred started bobbing his head up and down his length, the gentle strokes became a tight grasp.

"Ahhh… Al… Alfred…"

Suddenly, the blond stopped bobbing his head, causing Kiku to moan in protest. But those moans of disappointment turned into ones of pleasure, and gasps, as Alfred began to suck on his length.

"Mm… Ah… Ah…"

Kiku fought the urge to buck his hips as Alfred's hot mouth continued to suck him. It didn't help Kiku when the blond started humming deep in his throat, sending vibrations throughout his member. In fact, it made him moan the blonde's name loudly.

"Ah! Al-Alfred!"

The blonde continued with his humming. Hearing his name on Kiku's lips only encouraged him. He never thought his name could sound so… so awesome on another person's lips.

Meanwhile, Kiku knew that he wouldn't last much longer. He could feel himself nearing his release and he felt a warm pit in his stomach. He moved his head from side to side against the pillow. One hand was clenching a handful of blonde hair between his fingers and the other was grasping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"Ah… Ah! Alfred, I… I… un!"

Alfred stopped his humming and sucked one last time before Kiku came into his awaiting mouth. The blonde swallowed all of Kiku's essence, but some of it still managed to dribble down the corner of his mouth.

Kiku was now laying flat on his back, panting. He could feel the sweat on his body start to cool.

Alfred's mouth released Kiku and the blond sat up. He licked his lips to make sure he got all of Kiku's seed. He missed the little bit that was dribbling down from the corner of his mouth. He used his index finger to wipe it off.

Kiku watched him as he licked the semen off his finger. The smaller man could feel himself getting hard again as he saw how much the blond enjoyed his taste.

Alfred probably noticed this because when he finished licking his finger of Kiku's essence he smiled at him and leaned down to give him a passionate kiss. Kiku could taste himself on the other man's lips. It wasn't a bad taste. He now understood why the blond liked it so much.

Kiku moaned into the kiss and bucked his hips against Alfred's clothed groin. This action ripped a groan from the blonde's mouth as his tongue played with Kiku's.

The smaller man felt for the zipper to Alfred's jeans. When he found it he unzipped it, bringing some relief to Alfred's painful erection. The blond moaned into the kiss, thankful for the slight comfort Kiku had given him. Still, this was killing him… He needed his pants off NOW.

Alfred broke the kiss so he could pull off his pants and boxers. Kiku's eyes widened when he saw the size of Alfred's erection. He was so big, he would never be able to fit inside of him! He'd tear him apart!

Alfred could sense Kiku's nervousness as he tossed the last of his garments aside. He remained sitting up as he put a reassuring hand on the smaller man's cheek.

"Don't be scared, Kiku. I won't rush you, I promise." he said.

Alfred's hand left Kiku's face and traveled down to the waistline of his skirt. He pulled it down swiftly and threw it out of the way. It joined the other clothes.

Kiku's face was completely red. His entire body was completely exposed to Alfred now. He usually didn't like others to see his body, but the way Alfred's blue orbs kept moving up and down him… It made him shiver with delight, but at the same time it made him feel embarrassed. He covered his flushed face with his hands.

Alfred's eyes stopped scanning Kiku's body and gave him a curious look. He moved the hands away with his own and pinned them down to the bed.

Kiku avoided eye contact with Alfred by closing his brown orbs.

"What are you covering your face for, Kiku?" asked Alfred, keeping the smaller man's hands pinned down.

"The way you're staring at me… Stop… I don't like it." answered Kiku, keeping his eyes closed.

He heard Alfred chuckle. "I think you're lying both to me and yourself. You actually _love_ the attention you're getting, don't you?"

"No!" said Kiku defensively.

Alfred was quiet for a moment before gently whispering, "Kiku, open your eyes and look at me."

The smaller man kept his brown orbs closed.

"Kiku, look at me." Alfred used a more firm tone this time.

Sensing the seriousness in the other's voice, Kiku obeyed this time.

Brown and blue were staring into each other. The brown could clearly see the fire of passion burning brightly in the blue. Wait… did the brown just see a flash of love in the blue?

"Kiku, I like staring at you like this. You're so… beautiful." Alfred released one of Kiku's hands so he could stroke his cheek. "I don't know why you hide yourself from me."

Alfred let go of Kiku's other hand so he could cup his face in both his hands.

"Is it alright if I continue?" the blond asked.

The Japanese man was surprised that Alfred asked him that. It was his birthday and the smaller male had practically offered himself as a birthday gift. Alfred could've done whatever he pleased to him, yet here he was being so tender and loving to him. Kiku knew that the blonde's concern for him was genuine; he could see it in his blue eyes and he heard it in the way he spoke.

He was also surprised at the patience Alfred was demonstrating, considering the way he usually rushed into things.

Kiku placed his hands over Alfred's and said, "Yes, you may."

Alfred gave Kiku a kind smile before leaning down and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. His hands left the other's face. One of them gently ran its fingernails up and down the smaller man's sides while the other traveled further downward.

Kiku moaned into the kiss when he felt a hand caress his right thigh.

Alfred moved his hand between Kiku's perfect legs and probed his fingers at his entrance.

He broke the kiss and attached his mouth to the other's neck again. He nipped at the red love mark he had left earlier. He wanted it to stay there as long as possible.

He heard Kiku gasp when he inserted one finger inside of him.

When Alfred inserted a second finger, he stopped nibbling at the hollow and began to suck on it, hard.

Both of Kiku's hands were clutching the sheets as Alfred's two fingers made scissoring motions inside him. He moaned the blonde's name when the fingers hit his prostate.

"Mm… Ah… Ah… Alfred."

The blond felt shivers go up his spine at hearing his name on Kiku's lips again.

He inserted a third finger to stretch Kiku more. His fingers continued to hit the other's prostate. Each time the blonde's finger touched his pleasure spot, Kiku would moan his name. He spread his legs wider so Alfred's fingers could go deeper.

His breath hitched in his throat when he felt those fingers being thrust in and out of him.

Kiku's hands left the sheets so they could grasp Alfred's broad shoulders instead. The way his nails were digging into the other's flesh would leave a few red marks there later on. They would be proof that Alfred was HIS.

Suddenly, the blond withdrew all three fingers and Kiku whimpered at the loss. The blond gave him a kiss on the cheek before moving his arms off of his shoulders. He then moved himself down so that his head was between Kiku's legs. Alfred lifted the smaller man's legs over his shoulders.

Kiku gasped when he felt the blonde's tongue at his entrance. He closed his eyes and buried his fingers in Alfred's hair. He felt the wet muscle push past his entrance as it went further inside.

Meanwhile, the blond was busying himself by tasting the smaller male. He just loved his taste. Like his burgers, he could never get tired of it. It was simply… Kiku.

As the other's tongue continued to taste him, Kiku felt that warm pit in his stomach again. He knew that the only way to make it go away would be for Alfred to fill it.

When the blond stopped his ministrations and returned to sitting up straight, Kiku looked up at him with a needy sort of look in his eyes. It was his way of telling Alfred to stop teasing him.

He spoke to the taller man as he set his legs back down. "Alfred… I need you."

Of course, with his playful attitude, Alfred decided to tease Kiku a little while longer.

"I didn't hear 'please.'" said Alfred.

Reluctantly, Kiku said in respone, "_Please_, Alfred."

The blond smirked at him. "I don't know…"

Kiku shot him an incredulous look and his mouth was agape. He was not happy to be left hanging with a painful erection. He clenched his teeth when he bucked his hips against Alfred's, causing their erections to brush against each other. Immediately, the American's playful smirk disappeared as he let a small moan escape from his mouth. The Japanese man also moaned at the contact as he felt his spine tingle.

Kiku used his elbows to push himself up so that he was sitting up. He put his hands on Alfred's cheeks and leaned forward to claim his lips.

The blonde was surprised at how bold Kiku had suddenly become, especially since he was the one who started a kiss this time. Not only that, but Alfred felt the other's tongue over his swollen lips, licking eagerly. As soon as he opened his mouth, Kiku's tongue invaded, memorizing every tooth before finding the other's tongue.

To be honest, Alfred didn't think that Kiku could be so bold like this. It was just another lesson to not judge a book by its cover.

Kiku's hands left Alfred's face and went to the back of his head instead. His fingers intertwined with the blond locks as he deepened the kiss.

Alfred's own hands placed themselves on Kiku's back and pulled him closer so that their chests were pressing against each other.

Although the two had to pull back, their tongues continued to mingle with each other.

The blonde's hands moved down to Kiku's waist and gently lifted him up so that the smaller male was sitting on his lap.

Kiku could feel something hard prodding the back of his thigh. His tongue stopped playing with Alfred's when he felt the tip of the blonde's member at his entrance.

Alfred kissed him on the cheek as he eased himself inside. He went slowly so Kiku could get used to his large size. He was so tight though.

The Japanese man made himself relax so the American could go in deeper. He wanted ALL of Alfred inside of him.

Kiku's hands left the back of Alfred's head so they could cling onto his back instead.

When Alfred was completely inside him, he stayed still so he wouldn't rush Kiku. Again, the smaller man was surprised at the patience that Alfred was showing him.

After seeing that Kiku had adjusted to him, Alfred pulled himself out, leaving only the tip of his member inside. Kiku whimpered at the loss of feeling Alfred inside him, but when the blond thrust back into him he gasped out of pain and pleasure. He grasped Alfred's back tighter as he pulled out again and thrust into him.

The blond attached his mouth to Kiku's shoulder and bit down, not hard enough to draw blood though.

As he continued to thrust in and out of him, Kiku could feel the pain subside and he only felt pleasure. He threw his head back when Alfred thrust in deeper and hit his prostate. He kept moaning the blonde's name over and over, like a mantra.

"Alfred…… Alfred…"

Said blond lowered both of them onto the bed. Kiku laid flat on the bed as Alfred hovered above him.

"Kiku… " moaned Alfred.

Kiku felt himself tremble when he heard the blond moan his name. He started running his hands over Alfred's chest as the penetration continued. He could feel the American quickening his pace. He wrapped his legs around Alfred's waist as he was practically being pounded into the mattress.

One of Alfred's hands took hold of Kiku's swollen member and started moving up and down. The smaller man threw his head back against the pillow as Alfred's hand movements began to match his thrusts.

Kiku knew he wouldn't last much longer. His manhood was dripping of his essence.

"Ngh… Ah… Alfred… I… I'm…"

"Go ahead," said Alfred as he continued his ministrations, "come. Come for me, Kiku."

After two more thrusts, Kiku finally came and his essence was on his own stomach and Alfred's hand.

As he continued to thrust into the smaller man and neared his own release, Alfred licked Kiku's seed off his hand. When he was finished with his hand he scooped the semen that was on Kiku's stomach and lapped at it greedily. Kiku couldn't help but think it funny. It made him think about a child that didn't want to share its candy. Then again, Alfred could be such a glutton at times.

When Kiku's stomach was immaculate of semen, Alfred leaned down and buried his face into the other's neck.

"Kiku." he moaned into the hollow.

Alfred felt Kiku tighten around his member, and he released his seed into him. Kiku felt his spine tingle as the blonde's hot essence filled him.

Alfred kissed his neck before pulling himself out and rolling off of him. He laid right beside his new lover. He was on his side so he could stare at Kiku. He watched his chest rise and fall as he breathed heavily.

The smaller man felt the blonde's blue eyes on him and turned his head so he could return the gaze. Although those sapphire orbs had a hint of tiredness in them, they still held that passionate stare.

Kiku also turned onto his side so he could scoot closer to Alfred. The blond wrapped his strong arms around him and pulled him up against his chest. Kiku rested his head against it and closed his eyes.

"Wait, Kiku." he heard Alfred whisper to him.

He opened one of his brown eyes and looked at the American. "Hm?"

"Don't go to sleep yet, we're still not done here." said Alfred.

Kiku opened his other eye and looked at the blond in disbelief. "EH?!"

A devilish grin was on Alfred's lips and the fire of passion in his eyes was rekindled and burning full force.

Before Kiku could give a word of protest, Alfred rolled them over. However, Kiku found himself on top of the blond this time.

"I don't want to crush you." said Alfred.

Despite his exhaustion, Kiku could feel himself getting excited all over again at the thought of feeling Alfred inside him (again).

The blond seemed to notice this because he smirked at him. "I'm already hard for you, Kiku."

He helped the smaller man sit up before pulling himself up by using his abs. He put his hands on Kiku's hips and gently lifted him up so he could position him just on top of his member.

Kiku felt that the blond was indeed hard again. He meant business.

Alfred gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll be really gentle. I promise."

He figured that Kiku was still sore (especially since they finished their first coupling just five minutes ago).

The smaller man nodded his head; he trusted Alfred.

The blond slowly, and gently, lowered Kiku onto his member. Kiku moaned when Alfred was completely inside him.

The taller man let go of his hips and laid back down on the bed.

"Go at your own pace." he said to Kiku.

The smaller man didn't think he would get a chance like this, but he decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

He put his hands and Alfred's toned abs for support as he moved himself up and down his lover's member. Alfred helped by slightly thrusting his hips upward.

Breathy moans escaped from Kiku's mouth as he quickened his own pace.

One of Alfred's hands grasped Kiku's member. He watched the other's movements so he could match his own hand movements with them.

Kiku closed his eyes to savor all the sensations he was feeling: warmth, pleasure, excitement, love.

He knew this wasn't going to be as long as their first time; both men were at their limits. Alfred was also aware of this, but he didn't care. To him, Kiku looked even more breath-taking now than he did previously. The blond enjoyed the way he was riding him.

"Ah… Yes, Kiku… more." he moaned as he continued to fondle the other's manhood.

Kiku loved the fact that it was him who was making Alfred moan like this… It was him who was giving the American such great pleasure.

He cried out the blonde's name when his member hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. Kiku made sure to be in the right position so Alfred's member would hit his pleasure spot again each time he brought himself down.

Just as the two predicted, their second coupling ended much quicker than their first. They even came at the same time, while moaning each other's names. Kiku released into Alfred's hand and felt the blonde's hot seed fill him again.

As Alfred lapped at the semen on his hand, Kiku got off him and laid down beside him.

The heat in the room was starting to go down and the sweat on their bodies was beginning to cool.

Once Alfred was done licking his hand of Kiku's seed, he pulled the bed sheets over them. The smaller man scooted closer to him and snuggled against his chest. Alfred wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. He buried his nose in Kiku's raven-colored hair and inhaled his scent. He smelled like him now thanks to their shenanigans.

"Goodnight, Kiku." Alfred whispered into his hair.

There was no response.

The blond looked at his lover and chuckled. Poor Kiku was out like a light. Alfred smiled and kissed the top of his head before closing his own eyes.

He never noticed that the door was open a crack.

* * * * *

Matthew's face was completely flushed and he had a hand over his mouth. He felt embarrassed and perverted for watching _that_.

With all the excitement that the birthday party brought, he had forgotten to tell his older brother that he was going to spend the night with him. When the party did end he was about to tell him, but then he noticed that Kumajiro was missing so he went looking for him.

After having no luck on the first floor, Matthew went upstairs to try the second floor. As he walked by his brother's bedroom he could hear noises coming from there.

At first he just pressed his ear against the door. He heard moaning and he could've sworn he heard Alfred moan "Kiku." Matthew's curiosity got the better of him so he opened the door just a crack and peeked inside. What he saw almost made him cry out and slam the door, but he was able to keep control over his nerves somehow.

He felt so embarrassed of himself as he watched, but he couldn't look away either.

Matthew never knew that Alfred could be so passionate and gentle at the same time.

Now that it was all over, Matthew wondered if he should continue in his search for Kumajiro, or just find a guest bedroom and try to sleep off the shock.

Suddenly, he felt someone grab him by the waist. His yelp was muffled by a hand. He felt someone's warm breath on his neck.

"_Mathieu_." purred a familiar voice.

The younger nation settled down when he realized it was Francis. However, the fact that the Frenchman was shirtless and only clad in his jeans made him uneasy again.

Matthew moved the older man's hand off his mouth.

"Francis?"

"_Oui_."

"I didn't know you were still here."

Francis chuckled. "Of course I'm still here. I had to wash out the blue frosting that jerk Arthur put in my hair, and then I saw you wandering around. I'm guessing that you're planning to spend the night at your brother's house, _oui_?"

"Uh, _oui_." said Matthew.

Francis glanced at Alfred's bedroom door.

"So, how was the show?" he asked Matthew.

The younger blond squeaked.

"You knew?" he asked.

"How could I not? I could hear them while I was washing out my hair in the bathroom." answered Francis.

"I was just curious," said Matthew as he twiddled his fingers, "I didn't mean to destroy their privacy."

He avoided eye contact with Francis.

"Do not fret, _Mathieu_, you just got a small taste of what's to come." the Frenchman said to him.

"What?" Matthew looked at the older man with a frightened look on his face.

Francis smirked and cupped his chin in his hand. "Only I'll be _way_ more passionate than that amateur. I'll set your senses on fire."

Before Matthew could do anything, Francis got behind him and put his hands on his shoulders. He guided the younger nation to the guest bedroom that was just across from Alfred's own room.

Matthew's blue eyes widened when he saw the rose petals on the bed. He _**knew**_ what Francis was planning for him. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the door being locked.

Francis rested his head on the other man's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "_Mathieu_, this is your first time, correct?"

No response.

"Well, don't worry. I'll make sure that it will be a most memorable and enjoyable experience for you." continued Francis.

He turned Matthew around and claimed his lips.

* * * * *

When Alfred woke up it was 9:30A.M., and the sun had lit up the room.

He smiled when he saw his arms around Kiku. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the pile of discarded clothes from last night.

For Alfred that was the best birthday of his entire life, and Kiku was the best present ever.

When he looked down at the smaller man again he saw the red love marks he had left on his neck and shoulders.

Alfred smiled as he began to stroke Kiku's hair. He kissed the top of his head and whispered into his hair, " I love you."

"… Boku mō (5)." said Kiku.

Out of surprise, Alfred withdrew his hand; he didn't think that Kiku was already awake.

The smaller man opened his brown eyes and smiled at him. "Ohayo."

"Um, good morning. I didn't think you were awake yet." said Alfred.

Kiku just chuckled lightly and snuggled closer to Alfred's toned chest.

"I saw it in your eyes last night." said Kiku.

"Hm?"

"Love… It was brief, but I saw it."

"Oh, so you know I really mean it then, right?" asked Alfred.

"Of course," answered Kiku, "and I feel the same way about you."

Alfred grinned, he felt relieved that it wasn't just a 'one-night thing,' it was real love.

"You know, I'm not busy today, so we can just go back to sleep for a little longer." said Alfred.

"I would like that." said Kiku.

"Still tired from last night?" asked Alfred.

"Yes." said Kiku immediately.

Alfred laughed lightly.

"Sorry. I didn't wear you out, did I?" he asked.

"No." Kiku lied. (He didn't want to make himself sound weak.)

The two smiled at each other before closing their eyes. As he tried to fall back asleep, Kiku thought he heard moaning from another room. It sounded nearby.

"Alfred, do you hear anything?" he asked while keeping his eyes closed.

"No," answered the blond, "Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just hearing things." said Kiku.

He went back to his task of falling asleep until he heard another moan. It sounded like someone was saying, "Francis," or something like that. But with Alfred's strong arms around him, and his head resting against his chest, Kiku didn't care and let sleep take him away from reality.

* * *

(1) Fourth of July isn't the same without fireworks!  
(2) "Happy birthday."  
(3) "Are you alright?"  
(4) "Ara" is the Japanese equivalent of "Oh." (Although it's mostly used by females. *sweatdrops*)  
(5) "Me too."

Thank you all for reading! Reviews, pretty please! I hope that I did a good job on my first lemon. The thing is, when I first started writing it I thought to myself, "Okay, let's not get too perverted now." Then I realized five seconds later that I couldn't resist getting my pervy nature on. So, I went all the way. I wanted to add a little humor to it, too, so I hope I accomplished that as well.  
P.S. Francis and Matthew are there for comic relief. And no, they didn't go at it all night 0_0 for those of you who are wondering. They just... uh... started again when they woke up. (Poor/Lucky Matthew.)

By the way, Alana-kittychan, I would love to write about Austrailia ^_ ^! I'm just doing some research right now, so just hang in there!


End file.
